beanofandomcom-20200214-history
Beano Videostars
Beano Videostars is the second video based on The Beano. It was released in 1994. Plot The video begins with a glimpse of Planet Earth. Beanoversal, a parody of Universal, appears on thw screen. Then, the camera zooms, and as it does, spotlights appear. The spotlights come from the theater, for the new Beano movie is about to premiere. There’s a presenter, who is here to introduce the characters to the audience. The first to arrive is Dennis the Menace, riding his Menace Mobile. He shoots tomatoes at the presenter. He then presents the Bash Street Kids, and The 3 Bears, Ma, Pa, and Ted, are with them. They are followed by Billy Whizz, Minnie the Minx, and Ivy the Terrible, who makes her first appearance here riding her space hopper. Then the aliens appear, and instead of gasping in wonder that there is life in the universe, the announcer gets frustrated. The aliens go in the theatre and thus we get our first story: First, in The Snowman Army, Godfrey pays attention to the soldiers, simply Dennis and Plug go marching with Gnasher moving the sled with four snowman, although Danny, Spotty, Sally, Conrad, Ken Bahn, Minnie, Erbert, Wilfred, Smiffy, Sidney, Toots and Fatty arrive. Walter arrives with a sweet little snow teddy on his sled, Dennis pushes the swing and the snowman lands on him. Unfortunately, Dennis and Gnasher will put Walter out and Sally rescues him as they can watch three Fatty Fudges, Fatty Fudge and his son go roller skating while Godfrey catches them with a net. Next, in Jelly Babies, Minnie recites a poem about Jelly Babies. Next, in The New School, Bash Street School gets crushed, so the kids are sent to Bash Street academy where they get a makeover. Plug had plastic surgery to make him so handsome, Fatty was given fit and muscular and Tomboy, Spotty's spots were removed, Danny's trademark school hat to replaced by a top hat just like Lord Snooty's, Erbert was given contact lenses, Wilfred was given a jersey transplant, Smiffy was given a new brain, Sidney was given a haircut, Toots was given a more feminine makeover. Mr. School Inspector takes the Bash Street Kids to Bash Street Academy to meet the robot teacher and he tells them to follow him. The Bash Street Kids search for the computer while Danny has more numbers, however Plug's face didn't last long. During the interlude, Billy Whizz thinks Fatty's drink is warm so he gets some ice. He whizzes to the South Pole and returns with the ice for Fatty. Next, in It's a Dad's Life, When George's Boss leaves, George will go to his house with an umbrella when it rains while Minnie tells him to get the seed trap. Minnie uses the stroller while George can be a baby, so Minnie cuts his pant legs but also five years old for school. Minnie thought it makes her into doing her homework. George become a clown to enjoy the circus, he became the king of Beanotown just like Mrs. Kwan, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's babysitter. Suddenly, the plumber tells him to crumple at his freak, but when Sir arrives that George was calling out the guard. George will be the king and Sir will be Cinderella. George's boss returns that Minnie tells him that her dad is being loved, doomed and hard. Minnie and her dad were on a roller coaster while she gives him free tickets for that ride. Now is a little musical interlude: The Beano Rap. Next, in Bag Those Pies, The three bears are going to Hank's Hardware Store to meet McInk to play the bagpipes, he shoots the sack and it falls down. Pa tells Ted to saw the cactus and it lands on McInk. The three bears return to the cave and Pa says that is such a lovely day. Then, a series of parody commercials are shown, including one "Beanotown Party CD" one. Next, in Ivy the Terrible on Safari, Ivy has her favorite toys that are called Charlie Cheetah, Mrs. Teddy Bear, Ali Elephant, Trevor Crocodile, Gertie Gorilla and Jungle Spider so she puts them in her wagon. Ivy puts Trevor Crocodile into the tube, Ivy pushes Charlie Cheetah on roller skates, Ivy throws the Jungle Spider jumping as it lands on Mrs. Ramsbottom, Ivy pulls Gertie Gorilla before Parky arrives and he builds the sign on the tree and Ivy gets Ali Elephant. Five people tell Ivy's Mum and Dad about Gertie Gorilla, Jungle Spider, Charlie Cheetah, Ali Elephant and Miss Teddy Bear. Ivy snores in her bed with all her toys. Next, in Flutterfly, Gnasher and Gnipper were at the yard so Walter arrives by catching a butterfly with a net. Gnasher and Gnipper were laughing at the yard. And last, in Dennis Meets His Match, Dennis and Gnasher are sitting outside their front door, moping because it's a nice spring day. Walter arrives in a happy mood and tells Dennis that nothing can upset him today. The Menaces try to prove him wrong by squirting him with the garden hose. However, Walter just laughs annoyingly, simply saying that a mere sprinkling of light summer rain poured down. The Menaces try even harder to spoil his mood by making a loud din with their instruments. Walter just sings happily, and asks if he heard a pindrop somewhere. The Menaces re-enter the garden shed as Walter says hello to everything he sees. Dennis is cheesed off even more by this and gets out his RC jet plane which drops eggs and flour onto Walter. Dennis expects Walter to bawl his eyes out by now, but as the flour disappears, Walter is still smiling, and proves himself right; Dennis cannot possibly hurt him today, because he's in love. A girl named Cynthia then arrives, pushing her doll's pram. Walter is holding a bouquet of daffodils as Cynthia stops by and reveals that she's been Beanotown Beauty Queen for three years running. Walter then rejects Cynthia for her cuddly dolly she was pushing. Enraged, Cynthia stamps on Walter's foot, causing him to throw the dolly in the air. It lands in Cynthia's arms, and she uses it to whack Walter, launching him into the air. Dennis uses a trampoline as the final step in the plan to bounce Walter out of sight. He congratulates Cynthia over her 'brilliant' menacing work. Meanwhile, Dennis' school teacher is admiring the prize marrow he grew in his garden, and hopes to win first prize in the local competition, when suddenly, Walter crash lands onto the marrow, squashing it! Teacher blows his top at Walter over the obliterated marrow and angrily fires him as Teacher's Pet. Upon hearing this, Walter begins to cry. Dennis and Cynthia begin celebrating Walter's defeat, when suddenly, Dennis endures his first on-screen kiss. He screams in horror, and Gnasher follows. They then stop the film and jump out of it so they can get to the projector and cut that scene out (Gnasher eats the tape) so it never happened. The Menaces then run away, while Cynthia watches. After the end credits, Dennis escapes the cinema and finds the two aliens from the beginning of the video inside their UFO. He bangs on the window, telling them to get him away from Cynthia. The aliens accept, and the UFO flies off into outer space as Cynthia begins crying. Dennis and Gnasher are relieved to have escaped Cynthia, but are shocked to find that a female alien is in love with Dennis and wants to kiss him. Cut to the cinema, where Olive is cleaning up after everyone has left. She breaks the fourth wall and tells the viewers to rewind the tape if they want to watch the video again. Episodes # The Snowman Army # Jelly Babies # The New School # Billy Whizz on Ice # It's a Dad's Life # Bags Those Pies # Ivy the Terrible on Safari # Flutterfly # Dennis Meets His Match Characters * Dennis the Menace * Gnasher * Gnipper * Minnie the Minx * Ivy the Terrible * Ivy's Mum * Ivy's Dad * The Bash Street Kids * Teacher * Headmaster * Mr. Robot * Olive * Walter the Softy * Cynthia Previews Opening #FBI Warning #Polygram Video Logo #Beanoversal Logo #Start of The Beano Videostars Closing #The Beano Videostars Closing Credits #Ending to The Beano Videostars #Delta Entertainment Logo Category:VHS Category:DVD